


Day Off

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Multi, Polyamory, Ship Sam Wilson With Everyone, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Sam, Bucky and Steve decide to enjoy a day off together.





	Day Off

Sam sighed quietly when he felt warm fingers running up and down his back, successfully waking him up.

He didn't open his eyes, though, deciding that since it was his day off, he could stay in bed, sleep as long as he wanted, and just ignore everything else. He even made sure to let everyone know that anyone who interrupted him would have to face his wrath, just so they could see how serious he was about his days off.

Since being a superhero was a full-time job, Sam liked to spend whatever time off he had at home, sometimes running in the park, preferably with his boyfriends accompanying him.

Stretching his legs, he turned over to lie on his back, so that the sun wasn't shining on his face, but as he moved he felt his elbow colliding with something that turned out to be Bucky's chest.

"Ugh, keep your elbows to yourself," Bucky grumbled, but soon he moved closer to Sam and wrapped his metal arm around his chest, snuggling into Sam's side.

Snorting in reply, Sam tangled his fingers in Bucky's hair. With his other hand he reached for Steve, but when instead of Steve's firm body he touched a pillow, he opened his eyes, looking around the room.

"Steve?"

"Bathroom."

Sam closed his eyes again and, indeed, a few moments later he felt the bed dip as Steve slid into bed next to him, tangling their legs together right away. 

"So, what are the plans for today?" he asked, his warm breath tickling Sam's neck.

"Staying in bed at least an hour longer, Bucky making us breakfast later, and maybe taking a walk in the park after dinner." 

“You sound pretty sure of yourself there,” Bucky muttered and Sam just grinned at him.

“Oh, I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"MCU, Sam/Steve/any, day off"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/741486.html?thread=98044014#t98044014)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
